Mystery Beauty
by IndieeGirl
Summary: John walks into his flat after a night at Sarah's, and finds a mystery beauty waiting for him...Who is she, and what does she want? Various scenarios. Sherlock/OC , OneShot, please R&R! 1st fanfic . Thank youu!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was high in the sky when John finally stumbled in the flat's door. He had been with Sarah all night – a nice meal, back to her flat and... Well, you know how it goes. He was humming a happy tune under his breath as he swung round the door into the, as per usual, messy kitchen, almost instantly stumbling back when he found himself staring at someone who was arguably the most beautiful woman he, or for that matter, anyone, had ever seen.

"Wha..." His voice faltered as he continued to be transfixed, his eyes travelling up and down her body.

"You must be John," The smile that followed these words was brighter than the sun. It sounded cheesy and corny, but boy, was it true.

The girl looked to be nearing the six foot mark, missing only by a few inches, with golden hair that hung in flowing waves along her back, strands of it curling around her shoulders. She wore a tight tank top and shorts – obviously sleep wear. Her skin was as smooth as silk, as unblemished as porcelain. Her deep green eyes glinted, framed by thick black lashes. Her nose had just the right amount of curve in it, turning up slightly at the end, and her dusty pink rose bud lips looked as soft as a feather.

She was a natural beauty alright.

"Uh...w-who are you?" John began to come to his senses once more.

"This, John, is my girlfriend. Cassidy," Drawled a voice that could only be Sherlock's.

"Um...girlfriend?" John's brain was not fully functioning, and he couldn't tear his gaze away from her.

"Yes. After, isn't that what you said that 'normal' people had, in their 'normal' lives?" Sherlock cocked one eyebrow as he adopted a smug expression, obviously sensing his reaction to Cassidy.

The woman herself had been watching their exchange with an expression of amusement, smiling once again as she pulled Sherlock in for a kiss, causing John to pretend to find the most recent bullet holes in the wall amazingly fascinating. Finally, they pulled apart, both of them with a smirk on their face as they turned back to John.

"I thought girls bored you?" he said, recalling what he had said in an earlier conversation. He focused on Sherlock's face, trying –and failing – not to look at Cassidy out of the corner of his eye. At this, she let out a short bark of laughter.

"Bore him? As his flat mate, I'm sure you've realised that sociopaths are never boring. Well, only if they're, let's say, _low_ functioning. Which remind me," She turned to Sherlock and frowned as she said, "How come you never told me about his girlfriend and the fact that he used to have a psychosomatic limp?"

"Never thought it necessary," was his reply as the hugged her close.

John looked between them with a growing look of horror dawning on his face.

"Oh. She's not...well, like you is she? There's a female version of you? Seriously?" At this they both burst out laughing. Feeling himself flush, he all but winced as he announced, "Right, that's it. I'm going back to Sarah's."

He grabbed his wallet from the table, leaving his coat lying dejectedly on the sofa as he sped out the door, glancing back just once, in time to see the giggling pair rush back into Sherlock's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**NB- Please say if you want more :D and also, any critic etc will be helpful. And sorry it's short :L**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey," Sally Donovan said as she sidled up to the stunning girl that stood by the police tape. "Never seen you around. I'm Sally." She smiled, and the woman smiled back.

"Hey! I'm Cassidy. Just gone in and done a bit of work for Lestrade."

"You mean... deducing and all that? Does that mean freak's gone?" Sally could feel herself beginning to smile.

"Freak?" A frown crossed Cassidy's face. "Who's he?"

"This complete physcopath called _Sherlock Holmes_," she said Sherlock's name the same as if she were referring to a squashed spider. "Comes in, prattles on about random crap, annoys everyone...solves every case, though, I'll give him that."

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow, "Why so bitter?"

"His '_deductions_' cost me a fiancé." She ground her teeth together ferociously.

"Oh. So, I'm guessing he's not attractive, then?"

"Well. All depends on if you can get past his personality, I guess."

"Anyway. Your fiancé? I'm so sorry. Tell you what. Here's my number. Give me a ring, I know a great new club just off North Gower Street. We'll go and find you a new man." They'd been chatting for a fair amount of time at this point, and Cassidy's sympathetic smile disappeared when Sally grinned and nodded. "Great! Can't wait."

"Hold on, what about you? You free, or taken? Found Mr. Right yet?" The brunette teased.

"I actually think I have," said Cassidy, winking at her. "Smart, funny, handsome, sweet... great in bed." They both laughed as she said the last part.

"Said the 'L' word yet?"

The grin faltered slightly. "No. Not yet." She sighed.

"Don't worry. He will soon enough. Anyway- spill! Who's the lucky man?"

As Sally uttered these words, a tall and dashing man ran in and swept Cassidy off her feet in a hug, before setting the giggling girl down gently. Sally stared at the couple, dumbstruck.

"_Freak_ is your boyfriend?" Her jaw dropped open.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'd better go," she started to tug on Sherlock's hand. "But Sally? I _was _serious about the club."

The pair strode away, laughing and kissing, whilst a horror struck Sally Donovan stared after them, shaking her head in disbelief.

**AN: Next chapter will hopefully be about Sherlock's family –Mycroft, his mother, etc.**

**And once again, please R&R! Thanks for the ones I've got already (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANDERSON (; By popular demand!**

Anderson kept smiling at the beautiful girl working next to him on the crime scene, her blonde hair framing her perfect face. Their talk was infrequent, and strictly work related as they examined the blood-stained body of a woman, which gave Cassidy her whole life story, thanks to her unnaturally observant eye.

Afterwards, however, Anderson sidled up to Cassidy, something crossed between a smile and a leer on his not-so-handsome face.

"Well, the fact that I was dealing with a body today was made slightly more bearable by you, I must say..." He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively. She visibly shuddered.

"Anderson, I'm afraid that I am attached, and even if I were not case, I would not go on a date with you. Go back to your wife; it's not good for kids." Cassidy's reply was curt, and Anderson's pale flushed with humiliation as Lestrade's laughter echoed down the hallway.

Eventually his laughter died down, although he was still smiling and shaking his head at them.

"Learnt your lesson then, eh? Never cross Cassidy," Lestrade glanced at the woman in question with a fatherly kind of fondness. Cassidy showed him her dimples as she brushed past him on her way to the exit, stopping to chat with Sally as she went out, the latter seeming to have forgiven her for dating a physcopath.

As Lestrade recounted what he had heard back to Sergeant Donovan, Anderson fumed silently. He's find her boyfriend, and show him who was boss, his advanced medical knowledge surely a helpful tool- his violent thoughts broke off, as considered what he'd actually do. Sure, he'd still find out, curiosity was in his nature. But maybe not beat him up. Just cross his fingers and pray that he was ugly.

He was still caught up in this thoughts as Sherlock walked in.

"Hello, Anderson."

"What now, Freak. I'm sure Lestrade has wasted no time in telling you. Come to gloat, I bet." The smaller man glowed at the other.

"No, no. Not Lestrade. In fact, Cassidy herself was the one who informed me." Sherlock allowed a small smile to play on his lips. Anderson glared at him suspiciously.

"Why would Cassidy talk to a physcopath? Anyway. She says she's taken...but we'll see about that." His tone became braver, although his voice still held a wary note.

All traces of amusement disappeared from Sherlock's face as Anderson stopped talking. He suddenly pounced forward, and had Anderson up against the wooden wall in a flash.

"Cassidy is mine. I love her, and she loves me. You won't be able to break us up, not even in your wildest dreams. SO stop your fantasizing, your hopes, and go back to your family. She's amazing, and perfect, and stunning, and funny, and kind-"Sherlock struggled to get his thoughts back on track. "She's out of your league. Scuttle off back to where you belong." With one last shove, he strode out the door, long black cotton coat swishing behind him, leaving the other man gasping for breath.

**AN: So...tell me what you think? (: R&R please (: And perhaps an inbox..?**

**Love y'all.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys (:

Sorryy—another AN chapter .

But anyways. Any ideas? I'm kindaa stuck :L

Thank youuu .

Hope you liked the Anderson one... not too boring ? :P

IIIIIII

LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

YOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

3


End file.
